Dib's Downfall
by Paranoid Mini Moose
Summary: WEE! Finally I did the second chapter! ^^' I'm happy now...
1. THE CHAPTER WHERE DIB GOES TOTALLY OOC!

Dib walked up to the skool and waited patiently. He wanted to get there early today, for again, he had come up with a brilliant scheme. He knew Zim would be there today, maliciously terrorizing the skool, and Dib wanted the other kids to recognize him as anything but human. So, he sat in a kangaroo costume, waiting for the unsuspecting alien to arrive.  
  
"Every time I don't want Zim around, he's there. And today, I'm expecting him to come and blow up the water fountain by the bench again, BUT HE'S NOT HERE!" Dib sighed in despair, for the only highlight in his life, was tormenting Zim. "Why do I even bother anymore, no one REALLY cares..." he sighed again in the dim morning light, as a small pearly tear rolled down his pale cheek.  
Gaz walked up solemnly, clutching her tattered books and Gameslave in her hands. "What's wrong now, Dib? Lose your way to Australia?" She said sarcastically. She stared at him, and then lifted an eyebrow; she had never seen him cry, never in her short time of life. She shrugged off the guilty feeling that had been starting to form in the pit of her stomach, and walked away. Dib gaped after his sister in disbelief. Had he just seen a glance of sympathy in his younger sister's eyes? "Gaz..." another tear escaped him.  
  
He turned around, looking at the ground. He heard a stifled laugh above him. Dib looked up, half surprised to see Zim standing on the roof and half revolted by the corny pink cape he was wearing.  
  
"I, ZIM, SHALL CONQUER YOU STUPIDIOUS HUMANS WITH MY MUTANT CANDY RAY! DO NOT DEFY THE CANDY! MWAAAAAHAHAA!" "Ugh.... Go away ZIM, I'm not in the mood for your freakish alien blabber!" As Dib slowly walked away, Zim raised an invisible eyebrow, "What is WITH that ignorant human today? Has he given in to my magnificent candy ray?" Zim pondered this, and started to walk away, when he remembered that he was on the roof. "Oh, shit!" He screamed as he fell into a toxic waste disposal dump. "How the hell did this thing get here?!? This just ISN'T my day. Nope it isn't!"  
  
A few minutes later, as Dib was sitting on the bench unconsciously flinging gum from underneath it, he bell rang. He got up, with a green wad of ancient gum stuck to his finger. He took no notice and proceeded to walk to class. As he came in, Mrs. Bitters stared at him, in his strange kangaroo costume, and sneered, "Is it Halloween already, Dib?" the class broke out in laughter, as Dib, embarrassed, sat down at his desk and pretended to be invisible.  
  
Author's note: Yeah, yeah...I know the characters are a little ooc...*sowwy! * But...besides that, I think it was ok! *angry Zim fans glare* Well...maybe not...but if you review...mebbie I'll do a second chapter!  
  
~.- ~ Me 


	2. EVIL NEW GIRL OF D00M!

*cheers* Yay! I "finally" did the second chapter! O_o; Can I have a moose? Cuz I really want one! ^_^;  
  
Dib sat in class, absent-mindedly twirling his scissors on his finger, while his teacher, Mrs. Bitters, sat at her desk talking about doom. Besides this, the room was dead silent. The door suddenly creaked open, breaking the silence, and causing Dib to snap out of his trance and accidentally fling his scissors at someone's head. "Eh.Sorry about that!" he squeaked, as he looked over to see the other kid glaring at him as he tried to pull the scissors out of his forehead; which was currently gushing blood.  
  
When he looked back at the door, a girl was standing there. She was about 12, and tall for her age. She had long black hair, with pale violet highlights, and peridot green eyes, which were carelessly splashed with specks of amber. She just stood there, for a good five minutes, grinning at the class like a Cheshire cat, waiting for the teacher to notice her. When the girl noticed that Mrs. Bitters was still completely oblivious to her, she impatiently walked up to the desk, and glared at the teacher.  
  
The whole class gasped at this, for no one had EVER even dared to try this stunt, for they knew that the penalty would be a high one, and they weren't willing to take that risk.  
  
The teacher suddenly stopped her chants of "doom" and hissed at the girl. "Who the hell are you?" the teacher hissed, glaring at her. "I," said the girl, not really giving a damn about how the teacher was acting towards her, "Am a new student, and for all of you that don't know, my name is Samara" (yeah, I know I got her name from The Ring, I cheat! ^_^) she smirked at her new classmates, and started to walk towards them. She then took a newly vacant seat at the front of the room. Zim and Dib stared suspiciously at Samara, wondering why she suddenly appeared out of thin air.  
  
At lunch that afternoon, Samara sat down at a random table, which was where the "popular" kids sat. As soon as she sat down, however, everyone randomly backed away, for she was a "new" kid and wasn't "cool" enough to sit at their table. Samara shrugged, "Assholes, I didn't want to sit with you anyways!" she glared at them viciously and quietly ate her food. As she ate, she felt like someone was watching her, so she turned around, and found she was right; Dib had been watching her for awhile, and now he was slowly walking over to her table. "What do you want?" she asked, obviously thinking he must be popular too, and that he had come to make fun of her.  
  
"Uh.I just wanted to ask you something." he stammered, Samara relaxed and let out an inward sigh, at least it's just a question, she thought. "I was wondering, why did you come to our skool, I mean, its not like it's very interesting.well, except for HIM." Dib glared at an isolated table across the cafeteria, where a strange little green boy was sitting, pretending to eat his lunch. Samara gave a mocking laugh at the pathetic sight, and asked, "Who is 'HE'?" and she burst into a fit of giggles. Zim glared at them as they laughed, not finding the situation the least bit funny.  
"Well," Dib said, "'HE' is an alien." He said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "Heh, I see what you mean.I mean, what kind of kid is green?" they mockingly thought this over for a minute, and finally Dib stammered, "Zim?" and they started laughing once again. For the rest of the class, they discussed their beliefs and how close they had come to uncovering something really big, and how no one had ever really believed them. Finally, after about two and a half hours of sitting on their asses listening to Mrs. Bitters raving on about doom, the crazy old lady, until they thought they were going to explode. Then came that wonderful, joyous moment when the bell rang, and they were all freed from the hellish prison. As they packed up to go home, Samara walked over to Dib, and slapped a piece of paper down on his desk. It was a small piece of paper that seemed to have been folded into its smallest possible form.  
  
He watched as she left, then quickly finished getting his books and waited outside for his scary little sister, so they could get home ASAP (haha I'm lazy and refuse to write ASAP out, aren't I a bitch?) and read the note.  
  
As they walked home, Gaz spotted the paper, because her Gameslave was out of batteries at the moment. "What's that not Dib?" she asked, even though she really wasn't interested, but slightly bored without her video games. "Oh.um, nothing! It's just a blank piece of paper!" he tried to sound like he was telling the truth, but it was no match for her ability to tell when people were afraid of something. "Haha Dib, give it to me, it's 'obviously' something, or else you wouldn't try to keep it away for me.you're usually extremely eager to share your useless alien shit with me." she was getting annoyed, and Dib knew it, but he wasn't willing to give in that easily, "Fine. You can have this other pretty piece of paper! See! It's even your favorite color! Pink! And.it's scented!" at this, she turned to him, snarling like a rabid animal, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground with surprising strength, for she didn't look strong at all. "Don't.piss.me off.Dib!" and she flung him across the street, and watched as he slammed into the ground with a sickening crack.  
  
o_O; Oh, and if anyone likes the story, I can e-mail it to you cuz I know how you all HATE to go to fanfiction.net and read it! ^_^; see? Aren't I nice? I offer to let you be lazy and read it from your e-mail! O_o; I really am a scary person.Oh well! ^_^ just gimmie your e-mail if you're interested.  
  
~ Me 


End file.
